Force Points
See also: Faith Points Force Points represent a character's knack for for using the Force to aid their actions. A character need not be Force-Sensitive to use Force Points; they represent the presence of the Force in all forms of life, and though some call it luck, others believe that it is the will of the Force that that grants a person aid. For a Force-Sensitive character, it represents a conscious decision to call upon the Force for assistance. Characters without the Force Sensitivity Feat don't realize that the Force is aiding their actions, only that they are trying hard to succeed. Gaining Force Points You get 5 Force Points at 1st level. When you gain a new level, you lose any unspent Force Points from the previous level but gain a number of Force Points equal to 5 + one-half of your new character level (Rounded down). Some Prestige Classes grant a higher number of Force Points at each level. Using Force Points On your turn, you may spend a Force Point as a Free Action to roll a 1d6 and add the result to a single attack roll, Skill Check, or Ability Check. You can do this once per round. At 8th level, when you spend a Force Point, you instead roll 2d6 and take the best die result as your bonus; at 15th level, you roll 3d6 and take the best die result as your bonus. This is summarized below: *Only count the highest die result Some Talents, Force Techniques, Force Secrets, and Force Powers require you to spend 1 Force Point to activate. In addition, if you are a Force-User, you may spend 1 Force Point as a Reaction to return a single spent Force Power to your active Force Power Suite. If you are reduced to 0 Hit Points and would be killed, you can spend a Force Point as a Reaction to avoid death and instead fall unconscious. Finally, you can spend 1 Force Point as a Swift Action to lower your Dark Side Score by 1.Unless noted otherwise, you can spend only one Force Point per round. Additional Shades of Darkness Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual The temptation to tap into The Dark Side of The Force is felt most strongly by those who have never sensed its allure. When a situation seems dire or when a character desperately wants to succeed at a given task, he or she can look to The Dark Side to give them a boost. If a character's Dark Side Score is less than or equal to half of his or her Wisdom score, he or she can choose to call upon The Dark Side to roll 1d6 and add the result to any roll adjusted by the expenditure of a Force Point. Doing so increases the character's Dark Side Score by 1. If the character commits an evil act with the bonus they receive from calling upon The Dark Side, their Dark Side Score increases by an additional point. Additional Daily Force Points Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Some Gamemasters may wish to have Force Points refresh more often than once per level, creating a game that allows for more incredible stunts. This optional rule allows you to use Force Points as a daily resource instead of a per-level resource, encouraging players to spend Force Points more freely. With this optional rule, characters no longer gain Force Points for leveling. Instead, each day each character has a number of Force Points to spend based on their Character Level: 1st- to 5th-level characters have 1 Force Point; 6th- to 10th-level characters have 2 Force Points; 11th- to 15th-level characters have 3 Force Points; characters of 16th level or higher have 4 Force Points. Unused Force Points do not carry over to the next day. When using this optional rule, the Force Boon Feat should give one additional Force Point per day instead of it's normal effect. __FORCETOC__